Roderick's Fade
by YoujiK33
Summary: Roderick Cousland's visit to the Circle tower leads him to a place he never thought he'd see again.


A sudden weight hit Roderick full in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and waking him abruptly. He sat upright with a cry of surprise, looking blearily around the room.

"Sorry, Uncle!" Oren laughed, sliding off the bed. "I thought you were going to sleep all day. Uncle Dairren told me to wake you."

"I said wake him, not kill him in his sleep." The young nobleman leaned against the doorframe, smiling as Roderick blinked in confusion. "Now, why don't you run along and make sure Cook has everything ready for the picnic?"

"I will!" Oren dashed for the door. "Make sure Uncle doesn't go back to sleep!"

"Don't worry, you have my word."

Roderick looked around the familiar confines of his room in Highever. "Why… why am I here?" he murmured.

"Where else would you be?" Dairren chuckled, crossing the room. "You have quite an expression. Were you dreaming?"

"I…" Roderick rubbed his eyes. There was a strange fuzziness in his head. "I guess I'm just tired. Why are _you_ here?"

"Goodness, you _were_ dreaming, weren't you! We've been planning this visit for weeks; Mother and I arrived yesterday. Well, I promised your nephew I'd keep you up." Dairren had reached the edge of the bed, and he leaned forward to take Roderick's chin in his hand, his voice low. "I am a man of my word, after all."

Their mouths met, and for a moment Roderick thought his heart would stop.

"I couldn't wait to see you again," Dairren murmured. He bent to nuzzle at Roderick's bare neck, who shuddered under the touch.

He wanted to enjoy the feel of the other man's hands and lips on his skin, but something was still unsettling him. His eyes roved around the room, landing on the door, which hung partially ajar. There was something, some kind of strange prickling in the back of his mind, as though he should be remembering something important.

"You must have had quite a nightmare," Dairren said gently. "Your shoulders are tense. Shall I massage them for you?" He chuckled softly. "Then again, perhaps we shouldn't keep your nephew waiting."

"I'm fine. It must have been a bad dream, like you said," Roderick replied, slipping out of bed and crossing to his wardrobe. That prickling feeling returned as he dressed, however, and as he reached for the doorknob a heaviness came over him, and the flash of an image, brief but so vivid he fell against the wall.

Dairren's arms caught him, held him up, but Roderick pushed him aside, staring again at the floor just inside his bedroom door. A chill crept over him, prickling at his skin, and he turned slowly to face the other man, who watched him with an expression of concern.

"What are you?" Roderick whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Dairren seemed confused. "What an odd question that is!"

"He died," Roderick said. "He died right here on my floor. They... they all died. I don't know what you are, but you aren't him."

"They don't have to be lost to you," Dairren said. "Your parents, your lover, your little nephew and his mother. They're all here, ready to live with you forever."

"This is a lie," Roderick said, his voice hardening with anger. He became suddenly aware of the heavy, familiar weight of his sword against his back, and his fingers closed around the hilt. "I don't know what kind of demon you are, but I won't allow you to pervert their memory like this."

Dairren's handsome face distorted in anger. "I offer you the life your heart desires, the only peace you could possibly find, and you throw it away!"

Roderick's mouth settled into a grim line as he drew his sword.

"Fine," the shade of Dairren growled, "If that's how you want to play it!"

He swung at Roderick, a dark unholy energy seeming to swirl around him, and Roderick cut him down so quickly he didn't have time to hesitate. As he fell the castle shimmered around them, and Roderick found himself standing on a barren chunk of rock under a dull brown-tinted sky.

Sheathing his sword, he left the demon's corpse behind and set out to find his companions.


End file.
